


Rough Jealousy

by HuggingBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggingBaek/pseuds/HuggingBaek
Summary: Kyungsoo is jealous and decide to get rid of his jealousy in you!





	Rough Jealousy

“You must be kidding me!” yells Kyungsoo while slamming the door of your apartment.  
“What?” You ask dubiously. 

Kyungsoo is looking at you, furious. His breaths are heavy, his eyes are so dark and mad that if you did not know him, you would think he was planning to kill you.

“You let him flirt with you.”  
“What are you talking about?”

You do not understand. You have not flirted with anybody. You are faithful to him even though you are not officially dating. You love him and maybe he does not, but you do and your heart does not allow you to look anywhere else. 

“Chanyeol.”  
“What about Chanyeol? What’s up with him?”  
“He was flirting with you and you let him.”  
He says this practically yelling at you again. Is that it? Is he actually jealous?!  
“I- “  
“You let him touch your back. You let him caress your hair. You let him call you baby. You-” He enumerates, eyes closed. He seems to suffer; watching those moments again in his head.  
“Kyungsoo, you constantly repeat that we are not dating. You constantly repeat that we are just fucking. I-”  
“AND YOU FLIRTED BACK!”  
“What?!” You ask outraged. “No, I have not.”

Kyungsoo’s look was darker than ever. He starts to walk towards you madly, his eyes focused on you.

“Oh yes, you have. I saw your giggles. I saw you playing with your hair. I saw you caressing his arm and shoulder and whispering things in his ear.”

You are looking at the man coming closer to you with angry eyes. You keep walking back until your back hits the wall and not long after you are trapped in between it and your lover. 

“And I saw your eyes asking him to fuck you.”

Now you are upset. What was he calling you? 

“You have no right to tell me with whom I’m allowed to flirt. You keep telling me that we are not together. In what world do you think you can be jealous? You-”  
“I’m not jealous.”  
“You are. “  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Okay! Then I guess it’s okay for you if I call Chanyeol and actually meet him to fuck me.” You tease him angrily, getting out of his trap and leading him to your bag for your phone.  
“NO!” He screams, grabbing your hand.

You turn your head to meet his eyes. Those gorgeous dark eyes. He was looking at you. He takes your shoulder and forces you to stand straight in front of him. His lips slam into yours in a second. You do not understand what is happening as he is furiously kissing you. His right hand leaves your shoulder to go to your hair and pulls you even closer to him. His plump lips are delicious and mold perfectly with yours. His left hand grabs your ass as his mouth stops kissing. 

“This is mine.” He says it with a dominance you have not heard before from him. 

His lips smash with yours again, kissing you even more madly than before, sucking your lips and ending it by biting you lower lip so hard that you can feel the light taste of blood on your tongue.

“This is mine.”

He pulls on your hair, forcing you to throw your head back and exposing your neck to him. Kyungsoo does not hesitate and attacks your skin hungrily, leaving love marks all over it. You can feel the light pain his teeth make but that sudden dominance turns you on way more than everything before. You can hear him growl at every bite. Meanwhile, his body is pushing yours to the table that was a few steps behind you. His head does not leave the dip of your neck but his hands are sliding down along your body to find your butt. He grabs it and lifts you up onto the table. 

“Take off your shirt, now!”

Your eyes widen at the unexpected order. You look at him, frozen. But Kyungsoo is too impatient. He grabs your shirt and tears it, exploding the buttons that fall all over the kitchen floor. You emit a light scream at the view of his action. You have not realized how wild he was. His look is focused on your chest. He licks his lips and immediately sucks on the cavity of your breast. His hands on your thighs and his hold on them reinforces, Kyungsoo is licking your boobs all over while his hand slides up behind your back and undoes your bra. Your nipples are out and hard, ready to be sucked. Your breathing is heavy as you look at the man in front of you who is devouring your flesh with his dark eyes. He suddenly grabs your boobs strongly. 

“These are also fucking mine!”

His hand on your right bosom, he starts licking your left nipple alternating with small bites, ending with sucking hard. You can’t help but moan to the delicious feeling of your small flesh in between his lips, the view of his face in your chest making you wetter every second. His hand leaving his support, it slides down to the beginning of your shorts. You feel the cloth easing and hear your zip sliding down. His finger slides under your panties. His middle finger slides in between your labium and rapidly finds your clit. 

“Kyungsoo… what-” He looks up at you with a small smirk as he starts playing with your sensitive nub. An unexpected wave of pleasure attacks your abdomen, forcing you to arch while swinging your head back.  
“Look at me while I’m pleasuring you!”

You obey and you look at the man playing with your womanhood. His look is on you; on your panting face, your demanding eyes, your open mouth, and as he slides two of his fingers in you, he admires you moaning loudly while he starts fingering you hard. He adjusts your body so you’ll be more comfortable and he starts kissing you. Meanwhile he continues his actions, fucking you deeply with his hand. His kiss is passionate. He does not control anything anymore. He gave up on that and you can feel how hungry for you he is.

“Your pussy is also mine, your moans are mine...”

You feel your climax coming as the waves of pleasure are getting stronger.

“Kyungsoo I’m coming, I-”

Suddenly, his hands stop their action and his fingers leave your vagina. You look at him full of frustration. You see him taking his wet fingers to his lips and licking them while looking at you. 

“Your wetness is mine.”

He unbuttons his pants and pushes it off him with his underwear, presenting you his hard penis. You bite your bottom lip at the view of his beautiful appendage. He goes back to you, pulling off your shorts. He moves your legs apart and you arch at only idea of him inside of you. But instead he grabs his length and rubs the tip to your clit first. You can hear him moan while looking at your frustrated expression. Slowly he touches your hole, brushing it just to the entrance. You’re pushing yourself closer to him to force him to come inside you. Kyungsoo smirks at your movement. You suddenly feel him inside you and you hear a moan of release coming from him mixing with yours. He does not even let you adjust to him as he starts moving wildly. His movements are uneven. You feel him losing himself in his pleasure just as you do. Your skin is lava and your head is all fog. All you can focus on is that man's body all over you, his husky moans in your ears as he leads you to your climax. 

“You’re mine! You’re fucking mine! All of you is mine!” He repeats as you can feel him getting to his orgasm. 

But those words do not stay in your head as you are focused on making that moment last and hold your climax off. You want to make him think he can’t make you come. Although Kyungsoo gets it very fast. 

“Wanna play that game? Girl you’re gonna come in a minute!”

He starts unexpectedly moving his hips fast, finally touching parts of your body you did not think he could, making you scream. You suddenly feel that he touches a spot he has never touched before that makes you almost jump in pleasure. 

“I see! You like it there!” He says with a suspicious tone while smirking in your necks dip that he continues to suck, making even more marks than before.

His movements are starting to become even more violent, hitting that same spot over and over. You feel suddenly his hand that was cupping your beast sliding down to your clit. He immediately starts to rub it lightly but enough to make you scream in pleasure while he keeps pushing hard inside you. You can’t help but feel your climax exploding inside you. You scream his name and feel your insides being filled with his liquid as you hear his low voice growling your name.  
He stays there a moment, being inside you and you inside his arms, holding you tight against him. You both are sweating and panting but none of you want that moment to end.  
He finally is the first to make a move and releases you from his hold. He looks up to you and kisses you. Something has changed in his look as he smiles at you. But what?

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a longer fic, tell me if you'd be interested in it!  
> if I get 15 kudos I'll do a longer fic of this one, that way people without an account can tell me if the want one or not
> 
> UPDATE: so I’m working on the longer version! Please expect it! You can subscribe to me if you want to be updated for its release or follow me on tumblr with the same name. I also have a fan account on Twitter @exo_rated if you don’t have either ao3 or a tumblr account and want to be notified with the release of the longer version.


End file.
